


[podfic] Dream a Little Dream of Me

by forthegreatergood, reena_jenkins



Series: My Best Girl [2]
Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Masturbation, Pining, Podfic, Sexual Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-22
Updated: 2015-02-22
Packaged: 2018-03-14 12:43:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 79
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3411065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forthegreatergood/pseuds/forthegreatergood, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>"Angie hasn't seen Peggy for a few days, and she misses her something awful."</i> </p><p>(Second story in the My Best Girl series)</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Dream a Little Dream of Me

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Dream a Little Dream of Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3330821) by [forthegreatergood](https://archiveofourown.org/users/forthegreatergood/pseuds/forthegreatergood). 



**Coverartist:[](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/profile)[ **reena_jenkins**](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/)**

**Warnings:**  Masturbation, Pining, Sexual Fantasy, Explicit Sexual Content, Cunnilingus  
 ****

 **Music:**  [They Say It's Wonderful](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=U02p6knsjY8), as performed by Jo Stafford  
  
 **Length:**  00:10:33  
  
 **Download link:**  You can download this podfic as an mp3 [ **right over here**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/\(AC\)%20_Dream%20a%20Little%20Dream%20of%20Me_.mp3) (thank you, [](http://paraka.livejournal.com/profile)[ **paraka**](http://paraka.livejournal.com/) for hosting me).

 

OR you can download the podbook (m4b) of the entire  **[My Best Girl](http://archiveofourown.org/series/210014)**  series. With a total runtime of 00:48:57, you can download the [ **m4b right over here**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podbooks/\(AC\)%20_My%20Best%20Girl_%20Series.m4b) (thanks, [](http://paraka.livejournal.com/profile)[ **paraka**](http://paraka.livejournal.com/), for hosting me!)


End file.
